STPC22
Welcome Back, Dad! The Hoshina Family's Tanabata☆ (おかえり、お父さん！星奈家の七夕☆ Okaeri, Otōsan! Hoshina Ke no Tanabata☆?) is the twenty-second episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:July 7,2019 *Next:Episode 23 *Previous:Episode 21 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ Major Events *Hikaru's father, Yoichi Hoshina, appears for the first time. *All five Cures transform together for the first time. *Cosmo performs the Gemini version of Rainbow Splash. Synopsis Today is July 7th, and it's a very special day for many reasons. First of all, the girls have finished repairs on the rocket after last episode's battle. Second, it's Tanabata, the one day of the year when the mythical Orihime and Hikoboshi reunite, as Hikaru explains Lala. Third, it's Lala's birthday, much to the others' surprise. Finally, Hikaru's father is coming home from work at long last, and much to the girls' surprise, he sees Fuwa and is delighted by her. The only problem is that Uni is absent, but Prunce thinks she'll show up when nobody expects it. Much like Hikaru, Hikaru's dad loves aliens and cryptids, and he wastes no time in studying Fuwa, Prunce, and Lala up close. He even shares her catchphrase. In fact, the reason he's gone most of the time is because he travels around the world researching aliens. Hikaru begs her dad to keep the aliens a secret from the rest of the world so that they don't have to leave Earth. After some hesitation, he agrees, much to Prunce's surprise. Hikaru's dad tells Elena and Madoka that his name is Yoichi Hoshina. Madoka recognizes him and tells him that she's a huge fan of his book, Cryptid Folklore and Human Psychology, because it was in her father's study. When they enter the house, Hikaru's mother and grandmother are delighted to see Youichi. However, when Yoichi greets his father, Hikaru's grandfather, he doesn't respond. Hikaru thinks it's because her father was too informal, but her grandfather says that that wasn't the problem and storms off. Yoichi then offers to walk the dog, Yeti, while the rest of the family prepares a barbeque to celebrate Lala's birthday and Yoichi's return. While they're preparing for the barbeque, Lala asks why Hikaru's dad only visits once a year. Hikaru explains that he used to live with the rest of the family. He wanted to study cryptids around the world, but his job as a university professor didn't let him travel much. Additionally, he didn't want to abandon his wife and daughter. But one night, Hikaru noticed that he wanted to pursue his dream of researching cryptids and told him that he should travel around the world so she could find out more about them. Hikaru's mom agreed, but her grandfather was set against it. Nonetheless, he left and began his new career as a cryptid researcher. Elena asks if she misses him. Hikaru says she does sometimes, but his letters and photos from all around the world make up for it. Then, Hikaru's mother and grandmother come out with food. Hikaru's hungry, but her dad hasn't come back yet, so they can't start the barbeque. Lala remembers that she brought donuts, so she goes inside to get them. She comes across Hikaru's grandfather, Haruyoshi, who can't find anything to eat in the refrigerator. Lala asks if he's going to join the others for the barbeque. Haruyoshi's stomach rumbles, but he says that he's fine without the barbeque. Lala sits down with Haruyoshi and shares her donuts with him. He asks if her parents are worried about her living so far away. Lala explains that in her country, she's already an adult. Haruyoshi says that parents worry about their children no matter their age. This causes Lala to realize that Haruyoshi is worried about his son, much to his chagrin. Haruyoshi refuses to elaborate and instead thanks Lala for the donuts and leaves. When Lala tells Hikaru that Haruyoshi went outside, Hikaru and the others go search for him. Haruyoshi is at the space observatory. Ryotaro Sorami finds him and asks why he isn't at home greeting his son. Haruyoshi refuses to answer and instead asks himself if he raised Yoichi wrong. Ryotaro has to leave him be because the observatory is busy since it's Tanabata. Haruyoshi walks away as Uni watches in secret. When Haruyoshi walks into the woods, he's suddenly ambushed by several Knot Ray commanded by Tenjo. After hearing him scream, Hikaru and her friends run to his location to find that he's been turned into a giant Knot Ray. When they're about to transform, Uni suddenly joins them, causing Prunce to wonder where she was the whole time. The group transforms to fight. Haruyoshi shoots lasers out of his glasses, but Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene distract him by getting him to shoot at them. Cure Star gets close and sees that within the Knot Ray's body, Haruyoshi blames himself for raising Yoichi wrong and bringing grief onto Hikaru and her mother. He gets so sad that he shoots his lasers without abandon and almost hits Tenjo and the Knot Rays. He then shoots a laser at Star, who blocks it with a shield. Haruyoshi shouts that family should always stick together, but Star say that's not true and that she loves seeing her mother and father do what they love. She then dispels the laser, so Tenjo powers Haruyoshi up with her fan. Haruyoshi blasts lasers that knock Star, Milky, Soleil, and Selene away from each other, so they can't use Southern Cross Shot. Fortunately, Cure Cosmo takes Milky's Gemini Star Color Pen when she isn't looking and uses it to perform Gemini Rainbow Splash and purify Haruyoshi. With the battle won, Tenjo teleports away. Star thanks Cosmo for defeating the Knot Ray, but Cosmo is already gone. Then, the other four Pretty Cures see Yoichi running towards them, so they put the unconscious Haruyoshi on a bench and get out of sight. As Yoichi makes sure Haruyoshi is okay, Haruyoshi wakes up and starts to walk home. Yoichi helps him walk despite Haruyoshi protesting that he's fine by himself, all while Hikaru and her friends watch happily. That evening, everyone is eating together, even Haruyoshi. Hikaru makes a toast celebrating Lala's birthday and Yoichi's return home. After dinner, Yoichi looks at the stars with his wife and daughter and says that the sky is very beautiful here, and that no matter where he is, the sky will always lead him home. Meanwhile, Lala points out to Haruyoshi that Hikaru looks happy. Hikaru and Yoichi marvel over a picture of an alleged cryptid together while Hikaru's mom struggles to make out the tiny speck that is the cryptid. Haruyoshi silently smiles and walks away. All the while, Uni watches from the roof of the Hoshina household. The next morning, as Yoichi is about to leave again, the whole family watches, though Haruyoshi soon leaves in a huff. Hikaru's mom points out that Haruyoshi did at least come out to see him off. As Haruyoshi enters the house, the other Hoshinas wave goodbye to each other as Yoichi sets out once again. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Uni/Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce *Tenjo *Knot Ray *Yoichi Hoshina *Haruyoshi Hoshina *Yeti *Ryotaro Sorami Trivia *The episode's airdate coincides with Lala's birthday. *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Taurus, Scorpio and Virgo. **The horoscope for Taurus is "You can start your business". The lucky item is "A telescope helps you find out the target". **The horoscope for Scorpio is "You can GO towards a big dream". The lucky item is "A gummy with surprising powers". **The horoscope for Virgo is "You'll be a leader who brings everyone together". The lucky item is "A lip cream that makes you smile". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode